Glacial Dungeon RO
by ZadKiel96
Summary: El mundo De Rune Midgar se destruyo y ahora nacio una nueva vida, vive esta vida capitulo a capitulo en esta emocionante historia
1. Episodio 1

**Episodio 1 "El Despertar de los Guerreros"**

Dice la Historia que la poderosa tierra de Midgard después de los constantes conflictos entre todas las naciones que la conformaban a logrado que el antiguo mundo alguna vez pacifico en que los monstruos, dioses y humanos Vivian en paz, caiga en un inesperado futuro que hace pensar que la guerra santa que fue profetizada en un pasado distante empiece gracias al caos y destrucción que ocurrió en los últimos tiempos, dicha guerra significa la extinción total de la vida en Midgard, esta guerra mejor conocida como el Ragnarök.

El Tiempo avanza y a su vez también lo hace el Ragnarök, y así el mundo sigue deteriorándose gracias las hordas de monstruos cada día son mas, y pocos son los guerreros que quedan, ya el mundo esta llegando a su fin. Ya han pasado más de una centuria, La antigua magnificencia de las Naciones que formaban Midgard desapareció solo quedando la Ruinas y la desesperanza en lo que antiguamente fueran las grandes Metrópolis de dichas naciones.

Al ver estos Sucesos dos antiguos Monstruos, que en un pasado eran enemigos jurados de la humanidad, decidieron restaurar la vida que se había empezado a desvanecer poco a poco del planeta y así volver a traer la paz que reinaba en el mundo. Estos grandes espíritus antiguos conferidos por el poder de los hielos, son el Poderoso Garm habitante de los campos de la región nevada de Lutie y La Salamandra Ktullanux protectora y ama de la Ice Cave la cual esta en una de las regiones desérticas del mundo.

Estos espíritus antiguos deciden restaurar poco a poco las almas de los guerreros caídos y entregándole una nueva forma de vida. Gracias a esto, cuando los guerreros despiertan de su letargo, se encuentran en una Región mítica llamada Valhalla o también conocida como Valkirye en honor a esta poderosa entidad que queriendo ayudar a sus valiosos guerreros decide unirse a Garm y Ktullanux, otorgándole un don, este don es el poder obtener el Job que desee de una vez y así empiece su entrenamiento para el futuro, dicho futuro es una utopía llamada Glaciar Dungeon RO.

Los espíritus antiguos del poder del hielo deciden Restaurar el mundo dividiéndolo en 5 etapas la cual con dedicación y fuerza, los guerreros recién despertados podrán ir avanzando y obteniendo nuevos niveles a medida que vencen los monstruos que aun existen en esta la ultima era del Ragnarok. Así La grandiosa ciudad de Prontera vuelve a su Antiguo esplendor y gloria.

Solo queda de parte de estos dos nuevos grandes dioses el destino de este nuevo mundo y el destino solo se dará a conocer con estos guerreros que despertaran después de haber muerto...


	2. Episodio 2

**Episodio 2: "Las Entidades"**

Se esta forjando un nuevo comienzo poco a poco, pero no es nada fácil todo este trabajo, Garm y Ktullanux, estos dos grandes Espíritus necesitan ayuda...

Y desde los confines de Valkyrie se escucha el aullido de un lobo y el llamado de una salamandra, un grito fuerte vigoroso pero que esconde muchos secretos. Pero el llamado termina así como el aullido....

Una fuerte presencia avanza desde Glacial Aldebaran pasando por Glacial Hugel, Glacial Gonryun, Glacial Geffen, Glacial Izlude, Dimension Zone hasta llegar a la zona sagrada de Valkyrie, en el ambiente se siente una fuerte presencia, una presencia que no se sabe diferenciar si es una presencia santa o una demoníaca, solo se siente esa presencia....

Poco a poco empiezan a aparecer figuras primero no son visibles, son como monstruos pero tienen una cubierta azul como el hielo, dichas figuras se hacen cada vez mas visibles y ya se pueden notar, si son monstruos de hielo, al servicio de Garm y Ktullanux...

Estas entidades traen consigo por cada ciudad ayuda a cada renacido de la antigua era del Ragnarok, se nota que lucharon en cada dungeon del glacial y traen armas e armaduras con ellos, dichos equipamientos se han dejado a el cuido de personas elegidas que sean capaces de expender entre todos los guerreros que han sido despertados...

Ahora se cuenta con la ayuda de estas entidades y gracias a su paso han abierto portales entre ciudades para que todas las ciudades restauradas puedan comenzar una época de economía entre ellas...

El futuro avanza a paso firme, pero en todo bien siempre hay una pizca de maldad...


	3. Episodio 3

**Episodio 3: "La Visión"**

La vida mejora a medida que pasa los años en la tierra, de glacial dungeon ro, pero tanta paz y armonía debió haber venido de algún lado, yendo a las tierra polares de lutie e, encontrado algo que me a llamado la atención un joven mago totalmente congelado, no entiendo porque esta allí, de pronto esta estatua de hielo prácticamente se ilumina y muchas visiones vienen a mi mente... Visiones de un pasado que me a aterrado, la sangre, el dolor, la muerte, el frió...

Ví, una pradera cubierta de nieve, blanca y fría, aullidos de un lobo se oyen en el ambiente, a lo lejos se nota una especie de reptil como de hielo con brotes de humo. Pasan imágenes fuertes no logre distinguir que paso pero se escucho como una fuerte pelea entre dos grandes bestias. A lo lejos puedo apreciar jóvenes aprendices matando y destruyendo una especie de gusano verde que parecen estar soportando el frió extremo. Noto como son felices pero esa fuerte confrontación se les acerca. No puedo hacer nada solo observar. Estas dos bestias no lo puedo creer son Garm y Ktullanux pero se ven distintos se ven amenazadores, se ven con sed de sangre; Veo y escucho como son destruidas esas vidas tan jóvenes, no lo puedo creer...

Un joven guerrero es perseguido el joven parece ser un mago, corre desesperado atravesando la grande pradera pero estas dos bestias lo persiguen con mucho odio y ganas de destruirlo, llega a lutie asustado busca como esconderse pero es encontrado y petrificado en una fortaleza de hielo. Una lágrima solo se ve caer de aquel joven.

Allí volví a la realidad, este joven fue muerto por la mano de los dos grandes espíritus que gobierna el Glacial Dungeon RO, solo me hace tener mas incógnitas de este futuro tan prospero.

Al regresar a las ciudades me eh dado cuenta que el mundo esta avanzado, ya no es lo mismo está creciendo, hay nuevas personas, caras nuevas en este gran mundo, como por ejemplo vi a ciertas personas comerciando sombreros, mascaras, y otros artículos; también noté un alquimista que ayuda a los nuevos guerreros a ser mas fuertes enseñándoles habilidades adicionales; y por ultimo noté una especie de científico loco que pone cosas en donde no deberían ir...

Por lo que se ve todas estas personas no saben nada de esta cruda visión del pasado, tendré que callar y avanzar, ver como el mundo crece y se desarrolla de nuevo, el mundo estará mejor sin saber nada...


	4. Episodio 3 1

**Episodio 3.1 "Caminos Revelados"**

Ha pasado Tiempo, desde que descubrí aquel mago en la pequeña ciudad llamada Glacial Lutie y con mi descubrimiento de aquel mago congelado, Muchos de los guerreros que comienzan este viaje han tenido Flashbacks de momentos en ese lugar cosa que no pasó jamás con algunos veteranos Guerreros de Glacial Dungeon RO entre los que me incluyo, gracias a esto ya que solo los que comienzan tienen esto y los veteranos no, se creen que son Fantasías o Alucinaciones creadas por las largas horas de luchas en los dungeons aunque para mi no son tales cosas pero no prefiero divulgarlo. Por eso ahora se dice que "Glacial Lutie la ciudad del eterno secreto" ya que con su descubrimiento iniciaron las preguntas y algunas sin respuestas aun. En mi estancia en Glacial Aldebarán me eh dado cuenta que una persona que es fácil de reconocer lleva ropa para el frió, ah de ser debido a las fuertes nevadas que están cayendo en esta renacida tierra, ya la fría nieve se ve por doquier, lo que me hace recordar la visión que tuve al descubrir aquel mago en Lutie...

Prontera, Glacial Izlude, Glacial Geffen, Glacial Gonryun, Glacial Hugel y Glacial Aldebarán se ven blancas, blancas de nieve así como varios dungeons que visito, se están poniendo totalmente cubiertos por estas nevadas, por lo que creo que son designios que tomaron los Grandes dioses Ktullanux y Garm...

Según me dijo una party de poderosos guerreros y antiguos compañeros de armas del gdRO que me encontré en Glacial Aldebarán, al parecer muchos de los Dungeon Mobs se están refugiando en las mazmorras de lo que es la recién Reconstruida Glacial Clock Tower en dicha ciudad y han hecho de estas Catacumbas su nuevo habitad, pero me dijeron que no me preocupara por que al parecer es temporalmente estos acontecimientos, pero algo en mi interior me dice que están equivocados y que este cambio será permanente para desgracia de todos.

Al día siguiente me volví a conseguir a la misma party y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado ya que habían monstruos sedientos de sangre joven en el Glacial Clock Tower, así que al despedirme de ellos, la curiosidad me gano y decidí ir a visitarla. Al visitarla note, como al principio monstruos débiles rodeaban los alrededores, pero al adentrarme más, monstruos más fuertes invadían la zona.

Aunque toda la Glacial Clock Tower era solo un refugio me di cuenta que la sed de sangre se notaba con mayor fuerza a medida que avanzo por la mazmorra. Cuando llegue al final me di cuenta que grandes Guardián Dungeons Mobs se albergan en este lugar. Al ver esto decidí Retroceder para evitar una batalla innecesaria. Al retroceder y retornar a el centro de Glacial Aldebaran, Note que a medida que avanzaba que la Glacial Clock Tower esta activa. Y que sus portales se mueven a lugares distintos, cada cierto tiempo, así que cuidado eh de tener cuando quiera tener una batalla para que esta no se convierta en un baño de sangre.

Estos sucesos me están preocupando ya que Glacial Aldebaran se esta formando una gran capital como es la grandiosa Prontera. Pero hay que tener esperanza y esperar que este despertar de la Glacial Clock Tower no haga caer esta futura capital en la ruina...

Decidí Regresar a Glacial Lutie para ver si encontraba algo, porque un fuerte sentir interior, Me hacia ir a ella. Al llegar me encuentro con una mujer, y al hablar con ella me doy cuenta que lleva consigo, algo valioso, ella al ver mi expresión, me dice que trae consigo la forma de obtener los poderes faltantes, los poderes llamados Platinium Advanced, con esto todos nuestros skill estarán por fin completos...

Decido ir a Glacial Goryun a caminar por esa hermosa y tranquila ciudad que nos da los grandes espíritus Garm y Ktullanux y al llegar me encuentro con un joven guerrero, el joven es muy amable y al preguntarle algunas cosas, me entere de que varios tienen los flashbacks relacionados con la visión que tuve al tocar el cuerpo congelado del mango sentí la obligación de ayudarlo en estos dungeons Advanced para pagarle el favor por ayudarme a entender mas de este misterio. Entramos a uno de los dungeons y nos damos cuenta que los Dungeon Mobs Advanced y al parecer también los Professional están abriendo los cofres y han estado tomando los valiosos Old Card Albums, así que arrebatárselos a como de lugar, como Orgullosos Guerreros debemos lograr esto para poder ser mas fuertes cada día...

º

Acompaño a este joven guerrero a un dungeon Professional, y eh sentido un gran estruendo, este estruendo al parecer viene de Glacial Lutie, siento la necesidad de ir por tercera vez y dirigirme a investigar a fondo ya que esta recién descubierta ciudad esta dando más preguntas que respuesta a muchos de nosotros y en especial a mi por aquella visión de algún tiempo atrás....


	5. Episodio 4 Parte 1

**Episodio 4: "El Big-Bam" parte 1**

Al escuchar ese estruendo en direccion de Glacial Lutie, le pedi a un high Priest que me hiciera un portal a Glacial Lutie, cosa que el a principio se nego a darme por el hecho de que ese estruendo pudiera significar algo maligno. Despues de convencerlo me hizo el Warp y me envio al Centro de Glacial Lutie pero al llegar todo parecia normal, camine la ciudad por horas, pero todo se sentia con una extraña normalidad, pero al llegar a la estatua del mago congelado note que ese lugar cambiaba y se formaba detras de la estatua un portal a lo desconocido, nunca desde que desperte y descubri ese lugar existiera eso ya que no se encontraba en las visita anteriores a la ciudad del eterno secreto. Asi que decidi arriesgarme y entrar, Pero cuando entre hay, nunca imagine que lo que veria hay adentro cambiaria mi vida para siempre...

Los Monstruos guerreros que juraron lealtad y subordinacion a Ktullanux y Garm, Glacial Ice Titan, Glacial Baby Garm entre otros, estaban como poseidos luchando contra mi, como pude me defendi y les pedia explicacion porque tanta agresividad, pero sus respuestas nunca llegaron como si algo los detuviera, empece a vencerlos uno por uno, sin mas medidas que me dejaron, como uno de los guerreros mas fuertes de los que despertamos del retargo tenia que defender mi posicion y asi cada monstruo que llegaba, era monstruo que caia vencido y se consumia por mi espada, fui avanzando por esta caverna y me fije que a medida que avanzaba los mob aumentaban en cantidad y furia, era como si protegieran algo pero a cada momento aumentaba la duda de que seria lo que estuvieran protegiendo...

Por fin llegue un lugar que no se porque pero sabia que ese era el final, y al ver note que lo que protegian los monstruos era nada mas y nada menos que a los dos espiritus del Glacial, los dioses de Este mundo Garm y Ktullanux, llegue hasta ellos y me incline ante su precensia, note que me vieron, y empezaron a hablar en una lengua que no entendia, al finalizar la conversacion Garm se acerco a mi y no se porque, pero mis reflejos actuaron ante un aliento helado que venia en mi direccion. Esquivandolo, los quede viendo y sus ojos se llenaron de una Ira imposible de describir y esta vez los dos arremetaron contra mi, no entendia que pasaba, porque estos dos espiritus que supuestamente eran, los que despertaron a nuestras Almas nos estaban atacando, luche contra ellos cuanto pude hasta que logre tocar un punto critico de Garm y este callo mal herido, solo quedaba Ktullanux, este invoco sus seguidores y era una lucha muy dificil para mi ya que tenia sentimientos encontrados por este accionar de los dioses, recurri a todo mi arsenal de pociones para poder contra atacar contra este poderoso espiritu, como pude hice que ktullanux callera con un golpe certero en su pecho entre sus escamas heladas, al caer los dos se sentia unos gritos de dolor que salian de los dos, pero era raro ver, como eran consumidos era como si se evaporararan, pero a lo que se desaparecieron un fuerte golpe me llego desde la espalda, viendo la silueta de tres grandes y poderosas precensias y cai...

Desde esos sucesos han pasado 6 largos meses, cuando desperte a las semanas en un gran desierto que parecia infinito a simple vista, supuse que era el desierto de la ciudad perdida de Morroc, Vague sin rumbo fijo esos seis meses en el desierto comiendo serpientes y demas alimañas, por fin senti algo de frio y un copo de nieve se postro frente a mi, al ver bien era la presencia de Garm y Ktullanux, arremeti contra ellos de la furia que sentia, pero mis golpes no daban en sus cuerpos, estaba tan lleno de ira que les preguntaba el porque me hicieron esto, porque me hicieron pelear contra ellos, porque quisieron matarme y quienes eran esas tres precensias...


	6. Episodio 4 Parte 2

**Episodio 4: "El Big-Bam" Parte 2**

Me vieron y tuve un flashback inducidos por ellos, vi mi cuerpo tirado en esa caverna y por fin pude ver bien quienes eran esas 3 presencias, eran Satan Morroc, Thanatos Phantom y Detale, no se porque pero senti que mis dioses me daban una explicacion a todo, esa caverna era una caverna del tiempo con lo sucedido antes del despertar, y esas tres precensias hicieron que los espiritus de Garm y Ktullanux quedaran bloqueados por que ellos dos querian detenerlos, asi que hacian estragos en Rune-midgard a su merced, ahora Garm y Ktullanux querian que lucharamos por esa verdad y restaurar el mundo con su ayuda...

Cuando regrese en mi y ya no estaban estos espiritus, y los copos de nieves hicieron una especie de guia para poder salir del desierto, llegue a los campos de Prontera, y a entrar a Prontera, Thanatos, Satan Morroc y Detale, estaban hay, un gran estruendo se sintio y sus espiritus se elevaron, destruyendo completamente el cielo dejandolo de una mezcla de azul y negro, ya todo era una Gran distorcion y una Inmensa destruccion, no se porque, pero entendi que querian destruir el universo tal y como es, corri hasta debajo de ellos pero no podia detenerlos, el espiritu de Garm y Ktullanux aparecieron y vi una lucha colosal frente a mis ojos, Sus espiritus batallaban, con gran furia por lo que es el mundo pero la pelea fue en vano, porque estas tres precencia lograron lo que querian...

Se escucho una gran voz diciendo, "ya todo acabo, ahora el mundo es mio", vi como todo lo creado por los dioses del Glacial Dungeon RO era destruido tanto dolor tanta sangre todo caia y desaparecia, corri hasta donde estaba, Ktullanux y Garm, y al llegar, no me miraron, bajaron sus miradas, luego me vieron y cai en un sueño, presiento que no fui el unico que callo en dicho sueño....

Desperte hace ya dos semanas, en un lago cerca de Prontera, tenia un frio inmenso, un frio terrible, pero el frio no me hacia daño solo se sentia, al verme en el lago, quede impactado, un aura helada me rodeaba aparte de que mi arma y mi ropa eran de hielo, una voz dijo, "haz sido el primero en recibir, el Glacial Equip completo". No se porque soy mercedor de tal poder, pero ahora me siento muy poderoso, ningun monstruo puede conmigo, al darme cuenta y al llegar en Prontera, todo se ve tan igual pero este mundo tiene algo distinto, ya mis poderes alcanzan otros niveles, este mundo distinto se parece a la antigua Midgar, pareciera que hubiera revivido, pero aun puedo ir a los glacial dungeons atraves de la dimension zone, ahora la gente, vende cosas por algo llamado glacial coins, todo gira en torno a esta moneda, todo el universo ah vuelto a ser normal como ah sido desde siempre, pero con la diferencia de que el mundo que yo conoci despues de mi desaparicion aun esta aqui y con el poder de Garm y Ktullanux Cazare a los espiritus malignos que arremetieron contra mis dioses guardianes y tomare venganza por mis propias manos...


	7. Episodio 4 1

**Episodio 4.1 "Las Almas"**

Este viaje entre dimensiones cada dia que pasa es mas cansado, siento que parte de mi alma muere cada vez que paso entre los portales de las dimensiones, la armadura dada por mis Dioses Garm y Ktullanux, pierde su fuerza, mi alma esta muriendo, ya no se quien soy, la escensia de la vida, la vida del gdRO se muere, se extingue....

Estaba en un Dungeon Advanced cazando, cuando se me presento a mi un Boss, me atemorice, pero al verla, note que su caminar, y su forma de moverse, lo habia visto antes, Esta entidad se movia como Glacial Garm y Glacial Ktullanux, me acerce a esta entidad y al verla, se acerco a mi rapidamente, saco una espada y sin poder hacer nada me la puso en mi cuello, lista para Quitarme la vida, me miro de nuevo a los ojos, por fin vi su rostro, era una mujer, si espada emanaba una aura, levanto unas alas palidas, y se alzo en vuelo un poco pero cerca del piso, llevaba una armadura celeste opaca, no le cubria todo el cuerpo, sus piernas quedaban descubiertas y luego venian unas botas protectoraras, tenia una capa roja, y su cabello era largo, me miro y me dijo "soy Glacial Valkyrie Randgris, y tu mortal, estas perdiendo tu escencia, vengo desde el frio norte, donde me uni a la mision de Garm y Ktullanux, para restaurar el universo y despues de la colision de las dimensiones, eh venido a ayudarlos, a los guerreros glacial, a restaurarlos porque su escencia vital, esta muriendo".

Se dio la vuelta y susurrando dijo "Sigueme"....

La segui por largas horas, pasando por las ciudades de la dimension glacial y cuando llegamos a el dimension gate, tomo rumbo a donde estaba Garm y Ktullanux, se levanto entre ellos y se puso encima de las escaleras, Garm y Ktullanux la miraron, sentia que se hablaban telepaticamente, pero no pude saber que era, luego ella dijo. "Restaurare a este joven guerrero, pero para ello el debe decidir morir en mis manos". Al escuchar yo esto, senti que mi poca vida, se agotaba mas rapido, como pude me incline ante esta nueva Diosa, y acepte, morir en sus manos...

Valkyrie se levanto y diciendo un hechizo que nunca olvidare "Edneifed soly nemet leeuq soled rodederla apmaca avohejed legnale", un frio me estremecio, y poco mi vision la fui perdiendo, hasta que cai dormido...

Desperte a las horas en el mismo lugar, me sentia distinto, cuando me percate, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, todos mis logros y mi vida anterior, habia desaparecido pero a cambio, mi equipo Glacial, fue activado y me sentia mas poderoso. Valkyrie Dijo "Haz Renacido Denuevo, eres el primero entre muchos, que tiene el Glacial Effect, un aura te rodea, esa aura posee poder, ahora como castigo por no saber, proteger y cuidar este mundo, deberan recolectar las almas de los guardianes, para poder avanzar, a otras ciudades, y ademas estas almas tienen poder, podran liberar objetos, que traen nuevas personas del norte, para que tu y tu raza puedan ahora tener la primicia de ser mas fuertes y seguir librando esta batalla contra estas tres entidades malignas que han vencido a tus dioses, solo un Dios existe y ese Dios, aun no llegara, asi que depende de ti proteger y librar este mundo de la vida maligna, tu solo tu tienes el poder en tus manos, tu decides si seguir el camino de la purificacion o ser uno mas del monton"....

Con esto ella callo, me di la vuelta y empezar de nuevo eh de estar pero con la armadura prometida y mi alma rejuvenecida, eh de ir a coleccionar almas y a descubrir lo que trae este angel del norte...


	8. Episodio 5

**Episodio 5 : "La Extension"**

Un nuevo dia nacia en el Glacial Dungeon RO, cuando de la nada una gran luz cubrio toda glacial aldebaran. Hace dias escuche que unas mujeres con poderes misticos estaban tratando de abrir un warp portal mayor a los conocidos actualmente.

Sin mas me dirigi a ese lugar y al llegar quede atonito con lo que estaba pasando, estas mujeres lo habian logrado un portal inmenso, pero era muy inestable, de repente una mano atraveso desde el interior del portal a este lado y lazando una rafaga roja al cielo hizo que hubiera un cataclismo en las estaciones y empezo a nevar, nueve roja, seguidamente con cada copo de nieve que tocaba la tierra un estruendo se sentia por toda las ciudades de la dimension Glacial.

Al pasar las horas y las gente buscando refugio un gran terremoto termino con la nieve roja y empezo a nevar sin parar ya la nieve conocida blanca y pura. al mirar bien ya el portal estaba mas estable y una voz ya conocida dijo: "Misticas Las condeno a estar en este portal el resto de sus vidas, porque por su culpa han abierto las puertas a lo desconocido".

Las deje hay llorando y decidi irme del lugar por miedo a entrar a ese portal, pense que antes de entrar a ese portal debia prepararme mas, me diriji a glacial geffen pero ahora todo era distinto habian mas mapas todos estaban interconectados un gran laberinto se habia formado en toda la dimension glacial, atravese todo esto trazando rutas para no olvidar cada camino y note que los guardianes se habian mudados a estos mapas y ya todo era tranquilo con ellos porque eran mas libres pero no todo hiba a volver ser normal con esta pesadilla que es la extension del territorio.

En todo mi viaje note que mis alas mi aura y mi casco no eran los mismos, estaban como malditos, asi que cancele mi viaje a glacial geffen y lo pase de largo dirigiendome hasta mis Espiritus Guardianes.

Al llegar Glacial Valkyrie estaba en todo su esplendor levantada entre los otros dos espiritus guardianes y estaba bendiciendo a otro guerrero glacial con esta grandiosa armadura Glacial, note que era una mujer y me sorprendi al ver que era Champion y su porte se veia de una excelente guerrera, la vida de esta joven acababa de empezar tal y como empece la mia hace mucho tiempo.

Glacial valkyrie me vio y de una vez dijo: "Todo el mundo glacial esta inestable, joven guerrero, portador del equipo glacial desde ahora ya tu equipo esta maldito, asi que debes cambiarlo con los sirvientes de Ktullanux, y ellos te daran uno nuevo y mejorado, corre la voz con todos los guerreros glacial y preparate porque pronto viene la guerra entre los dos mundo".

Al terminar guardo silencio. Mi equipo fue mejorado y me contaron que muchos equipos tambien fueron malditos y tambien me dijeron que muchas hordas infernales se escuchaban como preparandose para una guerra y estos ruidos venian detrás del portal que habia ya sido establecido en Glacial Aldebaran. Unos guerreros habian salido a explorar este nuevo portal arriesgandose a pasarlo.

Pase un mes entero entrenando y luchando cuando decidi entrar al portal de glacial aldebaran. En cuanto lo pase habian 3 sirvientes de los Infernos que estaban resguardando un portal que estaba enterrado, enojado los quice atacar pero ese portal maligno me absorbio.

Desde que me aborvio el portal, Ya han pasado semanas no se cuantas, y estoy en una ciudad alejada de mis guardianes no escucho su voz, mis queridos protectores, aqui eh encontrado nuevas armas, ropas, personas. Y aqui eh de encontrar a los que hicieron todo el mal en este nuevo mundo. Aqui forjare una nueva historia y hare que esta ciudad sea santifica y unida a la dimension Glacial, comenzare destruyendo a el Amo de esta ciudad Inferno Lord of Death.


	9. Episodio 5 1

**Episodio 5.1 : "Una vida muere y la confusion ataca"**

Ya tengo 3 meses en esta nueva ciudad el espiritu glacial que esta en mi vida se extingue a cada segundo, poco a poco. Eh luchado contra todo y todo ah muerto en mis manos. Grito a los cuatro vientos: "DONDE ESTAN MALDITOS INFERNOS", pero no los hayo, ni me responden.

"DEBO MATAR", es lo unico que pasa por mi mente. Y Es hora de que regrese a Prontera para matar a todo hombre que este gobernando mis castillos. TODOS SE SOMETERAN A MI PODER!.


	10. Episodio 5 2

**Episodio 5.2: "Un alma en camino al Mal"**

Mi alma esta consumida por la maldad este mundo se ira al inferno para yo poder matar a los 3 espíritus que atormentan mis pensamientos.

La sangre de los inocentes claman desde la tierra ya los castillos están manchados de sangre y nuevos horizontes se trazan los espíritus glacial, antes fui el primero ahora soy uno entre miles de guerreros que van con ferocidad a entrenar y destruir lo que los espíritus infernales provocaron.

Nuevos estilos se han formado la exigencia de la sociedad ha hecho que lo conocido mejore y cosas nuevas se formen de la nada, los mercantes se actualizan con lo ultimo día a día, la moneda Glacial Coin ah obtenido mucho valor ya todo se mueve en torno a ella.

Además a eso, la esencia de los guerreros antiguos no se siente ya en las bastas tierras, antes había visto con mis ojos a una Champion fuerte legendaria que cualquier guardián se quebraba de pies ante ella, pero ahora solo es una leyenda que suena en el viento, en este nuevo mundo tan cambiante, ya siento que no pertenezco.

Nuevos guerreros azotan el mundo ideal de mis espíritus guardianes, se habla en las tierras de un High Wizard especializado en la rama helada que con su mejor habilidad el Storm Gust quiebra las almas y las manda al otro mundo con una sola gota de su poder. También se habla de un Gunslinger que sus balas queman la piel y no deja absolutamente nada para las aves carroñeras de cadáveres. Estos nuevos guerreros siente mi alma que la han sobrepasado en cuanto a habilidad y poder, pero yo, iré a quemar sus almas con un poder mas haya de lo natural ya conocido, quitare el suspiro de vida de sus cuerpos, así tenga que pactar con mis peores enemigos mi muerte y su muerte, nadie puede ser mejor que yo, porque mi poder es el primero y el ultimo, dentro de ese rango deben estar estas escorias de nuevos guerreros que no sirven para nada. Yo seré el único que matare a los infernos pero antes de matarlos pactare con ellos el fin de estas escorias que han querido sobre pasar mi poder, ya estoy al borde de la locura y estas basuras no dominaran el mundo perfecto de mis espíritus guardianes.

Pero tengo que encontrar primero a estos demonios, a estos infernos, y no se si sea para bien o para mal de mi alma, mi cabeza es un zigzag de pensamientos, pactar para eliminar estas escorias o destruir la raíz que destruye a mis guardianes, de momento tengo que emprender un viaje.

En inferno payo en su dungeon he escuchado que cada cierto tiempo aparece una nueva alma sedienta de sangre y desgarra los cuerpos hasta la muerte, voy a ese lugar ahora en este nuevo viaje no se que encontrare en ese lugar pero pondré fin a esta leyenda urbana.


End file.
